cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth Canada
Nation Information Commonwealth Canada is a growing, somewhat developed, and maturing nation at 61 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Commonwealth Canada work diligently to produce Uranium and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Commonwealth Canada is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Commonwealth Canada has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Commonwealth Canada allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Commonwealth Canada believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Commonwealth Canada will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhumane treatment of its citizens. Geography History Commonwealth Canada is a nation formed from the joining of two British North American colonies under a central government, Upper and Lower Canada had been renamed as Canada West and Canada East. Upon the signing of the British North America Act, 1867, all British North American colonies became joint in what is referred to as The Confederation of Canada, or the lesser Dominion of Canada. Upon this confederation, Canada West and Canada East were once again renamed as Ontario (Canada West) and Quebec (Canada East), as the capital of Ottawa was selected due to it's seclusion from the Americans, and a partially unknown logging town, the term 'Commonwealth Canada' came into early existence to mark the sphere of influence surrounding the capital of confederation. The Confederation of Canada was unable to be maintained by The British Empire, and through the Treaty of Ottawa, British rule over Canada as a whole was transferred to The German Empire. After many years of political instability, the government of The Confederation of Canada dissolved resulting in the ultimate dissolution of the confederation itself. With the separation of the provinces, each became self-governed while under dominion rule in The German Empire. Today, Commonwealth Canada remains the backbone for Canadian nationalism and the bearer of re-proposing confederation. Demographics Commonwealth Canada in the post-confederation world saw large-scale immigration with the population rising 80%. While large-scale immigration took its toll on Commonwealth Canada, the population was divided into four recognized ethnic backgrounds; Canadians from before the dissolution of The Confederation of Canada (85%), immigrants from the United Kingdom including the English, Scottish, Irish and Welsh (10%), immigrants from Germany (3%) and all other ethnic backgrounds (2%). :::::: Economy Government The cabinet administration of Commonwealth Canada is headed by a premier followed by his appointed Ministers of the Crown in the respective roles of; the State, Foreign Affairs, Finance and the Militia. The cabinet administration serves as the principle government on behalf of the The German Empire within its dominion of Commonwealth Canada. *Premier - ** John A MacDonald * Ministers of the Crown - ** George Cartier (MOC of the State) ** Thomas Scott (MOC of Foreign Affairs) ** Alexander Galt (MOC of Finance) ** Sam Hughes (MOC of the Militia)